witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Pieberry
Pieberry, real name Lucia, is the main protagonist of ''Witch Spring'', a recurring character in Witch Spring 2 and Witch Spring 4, and a minor character in Witch Spring 3. Abandoned by her parents when she was a baby, she grew up all alone in a small house. One day, while venturing outside her house, she encounters a Warrior and a black bird, which sparks her quest to revive the Springs, which have gone inactive as a result of the humans killing the Temple Lords. Appearance At the start of the story, Pieberry appears to be a preteen girl with dark skin, short white hair, and long ears that are characteristic of deities. Her eyes are pink with white pupils, an indication that she is a full-blooded deity. She wears a pink and purple outfit with a large witch's hat. When going outside, she will put on her cloak, but takes off her hat and cloak after returning home. After visiting Elysion's Temple and resonating with Elysion's power, she visibly ages by several years, looking more like a teenage girl. Her face grows longer and her hair grows out to her waist. She also dons Elysion's Robe to replace her old one. Personality Pieberry is a cheerful and energetic girl eager to become strong so she can explore the world. However, it is also a mask for the loneliness she feels, never having met another of her kind and having to hide from Warriors her whole life. Because she was just a baby when the war against the deities began, she does not know why humans despise her and want to capture her. As such, she easily becomes angered and frustrated in her encounters with hostile humans. Still, she displays a certain naivete in her dealings with other people; she spares Justice because she finds him attractive, and quickly believes Crown simply because he is another deity like she is. Even though Luna attacks her during their first meeting, she still displays a desire to befriend the older girl as fellow deities. Abilities Pieberry primarily uses Fire Magic, though she will also learn Ice Magic from Luna. Out of the three main characters thus far, Pieberry is the least capable in physical combat. Unlike Luna and Eirudy, she lacks the ability to use consecutive attacks, and the only physical attack equipment she receives is only acquired by going to Durok Temple, which likely will not happen until late in the game, if at all. In her game, her abilities can also be somewhat limited by the main story's time limit. Higher-level spells require more difficult-to-acquire materials and also take a longer time to craft. With the amount of time needed to travel to fight for the materials and the crafting time, it may be difficult to meet the time limit and acquire powerful spells. In Witch Spring 3, Pieberry seems to have become much stronger than she was at the end of Witch Spring 2. In the final battle of the second game, she will use a 5-Spot Circle Explosion against the Pope and Jude, but when she singlehandedly defeats an Ancient Dragon in the third game, she seems to be using either Ecarr Vertel or a spell that looks like it. Pets Witch Spring: *Black Joe *Aslan *Lightning Bell *Lucca Witch Spring 2: *Black Joe (can lend him to Luna, save for storyline sections and certain battles) *Lightning Bell (located in her house, but is not used on-screen) *Lucca (can be stolen by Luna) Trivia *So far, Pieberry is the only witch without a "dark side" outfit. However, she still has two main portraits: one for her short-haired appearance, and another for her long-haired appearance. There is also some slight changes in her cloak after visiting Elysion Temple, as she acquires her mother's enchanted cloak to replace her original one. **In Witch Spring 2, she has three main portraits: One for her appearance in the prologue, another when she meets Luna in Aimhard Temple, and a third after she's visited Elysion Temple and finds Luna's house. *Despite being the daughter of Elysion, who has the power of life, Pieberry cannot learn any healing spells in her own game. *According to developer's notes about her concept art, within KiwiWalks, they referred to the younger (pre-Elysion Temple) Pieberry as "10-year-old Pieberry," while her older version (after receiving Elysion's blessings) is "14-year-old Pieberry." Category:Characters in WS1 Category:Characters in WS2 Category:Characters in WS3 Category:Characters in WS4